WHAT THE?
by YingYangButterfly
Summary: What if the characters in Fruits Basket had Shugo Charas! Would their lives be turned upside down? Read to find out! This is my first fanfic! Kinda T for mild cussing..... Please R&R after you read!
1. WHAT THE?

**YingYangButterfly:** Hey everybody!!!! This is my first fanfic, so please regard me kindly!!!!!! Believe me, I don't own Fruits Basket, Shugo Chara or any of the characters or ideas!! Thanks!!! I hope you enjoy the story as it goes along!!

**:) (:**

**What Happened?!**

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful Saturday morning and Shigure was in the kitchen, making some tea, when 3 surprised shouts rang out into the quiet atmosphere.

"EHHH?????!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL????!!!!!!!!"

"HUH????!!!!!!!!"

**:) (:**

**YingYangButterfly:** Yup, that's it!!!!! Sorry about the short chapter, but I promise it'll be longer, WAY longer next time!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, can you guys guess who was who? Right now, it's only Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki!!! That put aside, what do you all think I should put for Yuki's chara? I'm always ready for suggestions!!!!!!!


	2. Y'all have them

**YingYangButterfly: **Konnichiwa minna!!! (Hi everyone!) Welcome to the second chapter of **WHAT THE?** Please enjoy!!!!!

**:) (:**

**What the?**

Shigure spluttered tea all over the floor. "Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, Kyonkichi, are you all alright?"

The trio mentioned rushed down, as if on cue, and yelled in sync, "What is this?!!!"

Each one of them were holding a small egg. **(A/N: Yay!! The Shugo Charas finally appear on the scene!!)** The only problem was, since Shigure had never had a chara, he couldn't see the eggs that his cousins and Tohru were holding in front of his nose.

"Okay, the three of you, stop fooling around!" Shigure scolded.

"B-b-but the egg is right here! Don't you see it Shigure-san?!"

Tohru's egg was bright orange and had gold sparkles and red swirls all over it.**(A/N Sort of like Kiran's egg from episode 61….)** Kyo's was black and white with a fist and orange cat ears depicted. Yuki's egg featured a small rat and something like a............... crown and scepter?

"I don't see anything there though!!!" Shigure threw his hands up into the air, clearly exasperated.

"Then why can we see them?" Kyo demanded.

"How would I know, stupid cat?" Yuki replied.

"Uh, um, ah….." Tohru stuttered.

*ring ring ring* (phone ringing)

"Ah, I'll go get that……." Tohru walked over to the phone. "Hello? Oh, Momiji-kun? Um, is something wrong at the Sohma household?" A long pause followed. "EH?! Momiji-kun, you, Hatsuharu-san, Kisa-san, Hiro-san, Isuzu-san, Kagura-san, and even Akira-chan got those weird eggs TOO?!**(A/N If you don't know who Akira is, look at my profile!)**

Yuki and Kyo ran over to where Tohru was sitting, listening to Momiji blabber about everyone's egg and their appearances. After a long explanation, Tohru finally was able to hang up the phone. **(A/N: Hmm…… Wonder how much money that one call would cost………..) **Then she turned to fetch Yuki and Kyo, when she noticed that they were right behind her.

"UWAH!!!!!! K-k-Kyo-kun, Y-Yuki-kun, when did you two…….? Oh yes, Momiji-kun and the rest……."

Tohru was cut off by a very impatient Kyo. "Yeah, we heard. What did the damn happy rabbit tell you other than that?"

"Um, ah, uh, yes. He said if he could meet us at... the…"

"At the what, Honda-san?" Yuki gently inquired.

"Um, uh, at the haunted house that we went to celebrate the beginning of summer…….."

"Oh." Kyo said plainly. "Let's go then."

**:) (:**

**YingYangButterfly: **There, another chapter done! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but, this takes place before the curse was broken. Also, thanks a lot to huskychao-san who just happened to be the only person to review after a week!! And yes!!! You did answer correctly!!!! Thanks a bunch!!!!! Sorry, this one was short too! Thank you for reading!!!!!!! Also, please R&R!!!!!!!!! I'm always ready for suggestions from my readers!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Meeting up!

**YingYangButterfly: **Hey everyone! I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in what, almost a year? Sorry to keep you all waiting! Now, the third chapter of WHAT THE?! ENJOY! (Oh, and by the way, I may have changed my style a little bit.)

**WHAT THE?**

Kyo's POV:

We're walking over to that haunted house place right now… You know, the one that Tohru was scared to death by? And then Haru broke that damn woman head thing. Stupid place. We finally get there and the rest of the people are here. Wait, what is Akira's friend doing here?

Akira's POV:

Looks like we got here before Kyo, Tohru and Yuki. Well, Hiroki **(A/N: Hiroki is Akira's best friend. I'll explain how they met later on in the story. It'll take a while though…)** is here, because he called me saying he had one of these mysterious eggs too. Oh wait. There they are. Let's get this meeting started then…

"Tohru-chan, Kyo, Yuki, good morning." I waved at them.

"Ah, Akira-san, good morning! How are you?" Tohru-chan then greeted everyone else.

"Well… Should we go somewhere to discuss this matter?" Yuki said. **(A/N: I normally don't use "said" but I can't come up with anything else right now, sorry!)**

I guess Hiroki agrees. "Yuki-sempai is right. Let's go to a quiet area where we can talk about this."

"REALLY? OKAY LET'S GO TO THAT CAFÉ!" Momiji, screaming in our ears, pointed at a small restaurant that didn't look very inviting. It was painted black and had crosses and skeletons all over it.

"NO. DEFINITELY NO." Kyo punched Momiji on the head.

Man my cousins fight a lot. "I'm game for that one though." Hiro was looking at a different place that looked WAY more practical. It looked like just a normal place where normal people would eat. Most of us readily agreed, OBVIOUSLY, being the somewhat normal people we are, unlike Momiji.

"Ok, Hiro, you are totally coming with me next time I-" I stopped suddenly when I saw the inside of the once-practical restaurant. "Ok. Forget what I said."

Everything inside was RAINBOW. When I said everything, I meant EVERYTHING. The walls, the carpet, the uniforms, EVERYTHING. And the waiters and waitresses, just WHAT were they wearing? Rainbow shirts, pants, shoes, even the socks! Oh, and did I tell you that they were wearing those whirly cap things? Those were rainbow-colored too.

"Help me." I muttered. I think my eyes are probably turning into a red. **(A/N: As in the colored part/iris. And this means she's getting REALLY mad.) **Hiroki placed his hand on my shoulder which ALWAYS calms me down for some reason…

"WELCOME! PLEASE SIT DOWNNNN!" We all turned toward the source of this AMAZINGLY loud sound, louder than Momiji even which is REALLY hard. There was an even MORE amazingly fat man standing there walking toward us, each step shaking the ground. Okay, I take that back. He doesn't even qualify as a man anymore. HE'S A FRICKEN BALLOON. Well, balloon-man here is apparently the manager of this damned place, according to his nametag.

"Um sir-" Looks like Yuki has the same reaction as me. He wants to get out of here too. Judging by everyone's faces, (except for Tohru-chan and Momiji of course…) we all wanted to.

"AH, NO NEED TO WORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY~~~~~~~~~~~~~! THERE IS A TABLE FOR YOU ALL RIGHT HERE~~~~~!"

Damn I wanna punch this man so badly. If I go deaf after this, this place is going to PAY. But he basically shoves all of us to the table with one hand ONLY. Man, has this guy hit the records yet? Well, looks like we're just gonna have to put up with this place now. At least it's quiet now…

"Yuki. Can we get some food?" Wait. Haru, you want food from this place? Are you sure? They might poison their food… But it's too late. He and Momiji are ordering… What is this? Ice cream? THEY NEVER MENTIONED THEY HAVE ICE CREAM HERE. IF HARU AND MOMIJI DIDN'T ORDER ME ICE CREAM, THEY ARE DEAD. **(A/N: Yes, I've decided to make Akira an ice cream addict.) **

"Miss, a rainbow sherbet for you." A waiter walks over, placing a bowl of ice cream in front of me. A HUGE bowl of ice cream. Haru, Momiji, I will love you two FOREVER. Now I shall eat…

**YingYangButterfly: **There, another chappie is up now! Hope it was good! Once again, soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the LONGGGGGG wait! I'll try to post the next one up soon! It's gonna be in Hiroki's POV next! You can already guess one pairing so far… Oh, and i forgot to add that Akira and Kisa are actually sisters... Couldn't really fit it into the story so far, but i will later on. Please review! I 3 feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**YingYangButterfly: **Hello again! Hope the wait hasn't been too long! Here's the fourth chapter of **WHAT THE? **Thank you all for reading!

**:) (:**

**WHAT THE?**

Hiroki's POV:

What does that waiter want? He just served everyone whatever they ordered, can't he go now? We still need to talk about those weird eggs! But nooooo, he wants to talk to Akira it seems. Stupid waiter.

"Excuse me. Is there anything else I can get you all?" You all? Yeah right. This dude wants to seem like he's talking to all of us, but he's really just directing that at Akira. Akira, like the rest of her family, is stunningly beautiful. Like, no kidding. She has glistening black hair that flows, ever so gracefully, behind her when she walks. Or should I say float? She has the perfect features of a fairy. Not just any fairy, the fairy queen I should say. Her eyes are… one of a kind. They change colors according to her mood. It's really cute when she's studying for a math test and she death-glares the paper with blazing red eyes. It complements her perfect cheeks and lips. When she's calm, her eyes turn this wondrous shade of ocean blue.

Why she's friends with a normal guy like me, I have no idea. All I know is that this guy wants to take her out for a date. LIKE I'M GONNA LET HIM DO THAT. As Akira's best friend since middle school, I think I have that right.

"Actually, I think we have everything. Thanks." Akira replied.

"Oh, okay. Um, miss, I was just wondering if you have time on-" He's actually going to ask? Well, I have to stop this.

"Actually, I don't think she does. We'll be going somewhere. So no, she doesn't have time. Sorry."

Here we go. Every time another guy tries to ask her out, I intercept and reject them for her, and then I get the shut-up-you-bastard-I-didn't-even-ask-you-and-who-are-you-to-her-anyway glare. Or the other one, the glare that is filled with the many weapons the guy can think of. (I normally get bombs, guns, that kind of stuff. Nowadays, nobody uses knives in their glares anymore… Oh and there was one guy who even sent tanks, airplanes, and a navy at me. Pretty sick.)

Okay, I admit it. I like Akira. So what? She's gorgeous, has a high grade average, we have just about everything in common, AND we're best friends. Besides, we can even read each other's minds! Well, kind of. Personally I think I have better chances than these other dopes who don't even know her at ALL.

Wait a second. What's he doing now?

He ignored what I said. He's still looking at Akira expectantly, like she's going to say yes or something. "So how about it miss?"

AHA. I just noticed that Akira hasn't been listening the whole time. Instead she's been focused on her sherbet. That's good. But now she's looking at him. Now that's bad.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" She asks. I think she's trying to be polite because she can already tell what his intentions were. "Actually… can you help me with something?"

The waiter looked eager to "please" her. "Of course, what?"

Akira put her now empty bowl on his serving tray. "Could I get another serving of ice cream? With plenty of dark chocolate chips on top. AND whipped cream. Thanks!"

Poor guy. It's his job to serve us anyway, so he walked away, defeated. After he disappeared from sight, I started cracking up. It soon turned into full blown laughter.

"Um, Hiroki… Are you okay?" Akira was kind of looking at me weirdly. "And was that guy asking me out to a date while I was eating?" I nodded and continued laughing my butt off.

After a while, I finally wiped the tears from my eyes. "Okay, I think we can start now Yuki-senpai."

Yuki-senpai nodded. "Well, I suppose we should begin to discuss these mysterious eggs. Can everyone take out their own eggs?"

Akira's POV:

Yuki is being way too serious; he seriously needs to LOOSEN UP! Well, that's our student body president for you I guess. So far, I love, and hate, this shop. One, they have the BEST RAINBOW SHERBET I HAVE EVER TASTED. And that's saying a lot, considering the many types of sherbets I've tasted in my life. There's WAY too many to count. Two, I personally HATE their manager. Remember? Balloon man? Yeah. Both his size/weight and his incredibly ULTRASONIC voice annoy me.

Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to start ranting like that. Well, time to take my egg out!

I dig into my pocket and pull out a tiger-print egg. Yeah, I know! TIGER-PRINT. How cool is that? I get an egg that corresponds to my zodiac animal. SWEET.

I look around at everyone else's and… things are not looking very good. It's the same situation for all of us Juunishi! Kyo's is orange, Yuki's is this grayish color, Haru's is in cow-print (which I have to say is PRETTY DANG FUNNY), Rin's is jet black, Hiro's is just brown. You get the idea. I don't have to worry about Tohru-chan, but… Hiroki being here is starting to put me a little bit on edge. He's a smart guy, so if he observes all of our eggs too closely, he might figure something out and put two and two together. I don't want his memories to be erased! We have had way too many precious times; it can't end because of these stupid eggs! Oh, Kami-sama, please let Hiroki be ignorant this ONE time!

Fine, fine, fine. I admit it. I'm in love with Hiroki Tomoda. So what? Have you seen him? Hiroki is… really, really, REALLY handsome. He's completely on par with us Juunishi, and yet he thinks he's just a normal kid with nothing special about him. I always call him an idiot when he says that. He has pretty honey-colored eyes with soft black hair that only I get to touch. He has a square jaw line and well-defined muscles… everything about him is perfect! NO, I'm not a stalker! I'm his best friend, and we go almost everywhere with each other. Only I get to see certain sides of him. Only I have ever seen him pace around and around his room as he worried about whether or not he had been accepted into our school, his black hair a gorgeous mess, and blazing gold eyes. Only I have ever seen him be a naïve, hyper "5-year old" riding a motorcycle for the first time. Hiroki is at the top of our school, his athletic ability is incredible (watching him run is so refreshing!), and we know like everything about each other. I can read him just like an open book.

If he ever has to have his memories suppressed, I would never forgive these eggs (whatever they may be), and myself. It's been a really long time since I first met Hiroki. The way we met was… strange, but unforgettable.

**:) (:**

**YingYangButterfly:** Another chappie is done! Akira and Hiroki flashbacks are next! Sorry, but I need to give you all some background information on these two OCs before I seriously start the story and get the ball rolling. Hope you all will bear with me and enjoy the romance between these two clueless lovebirds~ xDDD Suggestions would be LOVED. Flames will be considered too! Thanks so much for reading this chapter of **WHAT THE? **

P.S. Long live the stupidly shallow couple ;)


End file.
